


Lady of the House

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Art appreciation, Date Night, F/M, Historically-Accurate Technology, Hugh is referred to by male pronouns here, Married Couple, Recovery from an Illness, Rumors, Zoe spoils Christie dearly, married couple sex, their last name will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: After a month-long recovery after getting typhoid, Christie wakes up and finds the house in disarray and the children running amok. Realizing Christie is still stressed from her long recovery period, Zoe decides to take her out on a date to the art gallery just like old days. Christie agrees, and despite the rumors that have circulated about family as of late, she finds herself able to have a good time as well.





	Lady of the House

Her children might've been teenagers, but went soft and disobedient easily if she wasn't around to keep an eye on them, hence why she felt more satisfied referring to them as children rather than teenagers. She was the head of the household and therefore was needed to keep things from completely falling apart. Zoe was nice and everything, bless his heart, but he was too soft on the girls particularly and let them run wild.

Christie wouldn't even be having such thoughts in the first place if she hadn't just spent the last three and a half weeks lying in bed, absolutely sick with typhoid. Thus, she hadn't been able to take proper care of the household like she needed to and dreaded what was awaiting her when she finally recovered and had to watch after the children again.

She still felt weak from the days spent under the thumb of a high fever, so she didn't want to put much effort into her appearance and pulled her hair into a tight bun, wearing a brown peasant dress with purple trimming. She sighed as she finally started to wander around the house, looking around to see what sorts of shenanigans the family had gotten into in her absence.

Already, her smile twitched when she walked into the parlor and found freshly-tracked mud, huffing. "Who tracked mud in here! You should be lucky we don't have any white carpets in here!" She scolded. "When I come back in here, this better be cleaned! Even if you weren't the one who did it! Somebody clean it up!"

Next she went into the kitchen, sighing when she found the icebox left open with a bottle of wine spilled over on its side, dripping steadily out onto the floor. She picked the bottle up and tossed it right into the dustbin, not caring there was still a tiny bit left. It was likely sour by that point anyway. She swayed a bit and went downstairs into the family's winery, finding Vicky pouring some orange juice into a larger jug. Her hair was knotted down her back and she was just wearing a white slip and bloomers. She hadn't noticed Christie come in, so she loudly closed the door, making Vicky glance up at her.

"Aunt Christie! You look well!" She smiled politely at her, putting the cup of orange juice down.

"Have you been down here for the past three weeks?" Christie asked instead, taking the drink from her. "You haven't even gotten dressed yet! Out, out! You can finish this later after you make yourself presentable!" She scolded. Vicky pouted slightly, but obeyed anyway, hurrying up the stairs. Christie sighed and placed the strange concoction in the icebox for Vicky to find later.

Judging by the strong smell, it was orange juice mixed with tequila. Wasn't vodka the alcohol of choice to mix with orange juice? Tequila and orange juice just seemed...odd. The smell alone was making Christie feel sick again, so she hurried out of the kitchen and into the garden, finding Hugh and Balfey at the end of what must’ve been a particularly-intense sword fight, as Hugh was standing with his boot on Balfey’s chest, proudly smirking and glancing down at his fallen brother.

“Haha, I won again! That’s three out of three!” Hugh smirked. “Now come on, pay up!”

Christie cleared her throat and Hugh instantly got off of Balfey; the two ran over to her.

“Mother! You look so much better now!” He smiled.

“Are you healthy? I’m glad. The house was nothing without your presence!” Balfey grinned. Christie smiled back sweetly at her sons.

“I’m flattered I was missed that much. But you two have lots of work to finish inside. So go to your rooms and get started on that homework,” She then frowned as they sulked away; she frowned more when she went back into the parlor and still found the mud there. “I asked for this to be cleaned up!” She glanced at a random maid who wandered past. “Have the children eaten yet?”

“Yes, my lady,” The maid nodded nervously. Christie sighed and held her head, feeling dizzy. It was all far too much to deal with, especially when one had just recovered from a severe illness. She waved the maid away and slightly swayed, gasping in surprise when she landed against something soft.

“Zoe!” She smiled weakly, burying herself in his chest. “Oh, you have no idea how much I have missed you!”

“Same here. I visited you in the sickroom every chance I got, but seeing you healthy and lively again is a far better sight,” Zoe smiled at her, gently pulling his own jacket around on her shoulders. He then pulled her closer; she held onto him tightly. ”No sense in worrying yourself into a sickness again!”

“Zoe....I’ve been going to a lot of balls lately...and I’ve been hearing awful rumors...” Christie sighed, taking in his warmth.

“What kinds of rumors?”

“It’s probably just the idle gossip of nobles, but that doesn’t mean it’s not hurtful.” She sniffled a bit. “They say things like...Balfey isn’t my child, and that we aren’t in love...they think I’m a dominant witch who has everyone here under my thumb, and how you constantly break under the pressure,”

“Well, they’re right about the dominant part,” Zoe winked at her, making her frown. “I hear such rumors too, like how I’m having an affair with Lady Ellenstein. I am not, I can assure you. Let those jealous fools talk. They are only upset I get to show up with Finsel’s most beautiful woman on my arm,” He then kissed her softly, and she kissed him back, surprised by how much she had missed his touch.

“And our children...they are wild without supervision,” Christie sighed, resting her head on Zoe’s chest.

“They get it from the very best.” He smiled, rearranging some flyaway hairs from her bun. She smiled back. “I know what will cheer you up. Tomorrow...I’ll have a whole date night planned for us. You can decide what we do. It’ll give you a chance to relax after all this craziness,”

“Hm? We haven’t been on a date in forever,” Christie blinked curiously.

“Only if you agree. You just recovered from an illness, a really bad one at that, so I don’t want you to pick something too overwhelming right off the bat,” Zoe warned.

“Let’s go to the art gallery.”

“That sounds absolutely perfect.” He kissed her again.

######

After an early dinner, Christie sent the children to bed and started preparing for her date. She had no idea what was 'cool' to wear out on a date now, and suddenly found herself being embarrassed by the thought of looking silly while out with Zoe. A wide skirt or a slim one? Her hair up or down? Boots or heels? And the main colour definitely had to be purple. She frowned, still unsure of what would look good on her. But Zoe was likely waiting for her, and had seemed anxious by the thought of her getting sick again. She shouldn't keep him waiting and worrying.

She finally decided on one of her lesser-worn outfits; it was perfect for a lonely night spent out at the art gallery. Black boots and tights were placed under the dress, out of view, with black lacy gloves adorning her hands. The dress itself was an old-fashioned ballgown with a high neck and a large hoopskirt in a deep purple shade. The dress was adorned with black lace and little bows and flowers everywhere. It was a bit impractical, but Zoe had always been one to chase after impractical girls. She decided to let her hair hang loose, but tied a single black feather into the back. After she gazed at herself in the mirror, she smiled slightly to herself and headed into the parlor, meeting up with Zoe who had put on a matching purple suit that was tight with white shoes and a matching cloak.

"Seeing you like this...reminds me of why I wanted to marry you in the first place," He smiled, kissing her. She blushed lightly.

"You don't think it's too old-fashioned?" She put her hands to the sides of her gown.

"I think it's just perfect for you." He gently took her hand and led her outside of the manor. "I have another surprise for you. I thought you'd appreciate traveling in something other than a carriage tonight, but first you have to put these on," He handed her a set of brown rubber goggles and a matching rubber coat. Christie blinked, pulling herself into the coat and snapping the goggles to her face. She blinked a few times; the size of them making her feel dizzy.

"Check it out. One of those fancy new motorcars, rented out just for you. It can go as slow or as fast as you'd like," Zoe motioned to the black vehicle; dark and resembling a small box. Christie giggled slightly.

"I already love it. Let's get inside,"

Zoe climbed inside, gently taking Christie's hand and helping her inside, making sure all of her skirts were safely inside the car before getting in himself; she leaned on his shoulder.

"Why do we have to wear these things though?" She asked.

"To protect ourselves from the dust. When these things drive super fast, they kick up a bunch of dust and the goggles and coats protect our clothes and eyes from it," He explained softly. "You wouldn't want your dress to get ruined, would you?"

Christie shook her head just as the driver got into the driver's seat and started up the car, making the engine sputter slightly. "Where do you two want to go, my lord and lady?" He tipped his hat at the couple.

"The art gallery. I trust you know where that is by now," Zoe directed, sitting up straight. Christie played with her hair slightly as the driver nodded.

"Would you prefer to go slow or fast, my lord?"

Zoe glanced at Christie. "What's your preference?"

"I think we should go slow for now. I don't really feel like having much excitement," She folded her hands in front of her politely as the driver nodded again, starting up the car again.

"I understand, my lady! Still, it's better to hold on!" He warned before he puled the automobile out of its parked position, slowly but harshly driving around certain corners. The car, despite going slowly, would still toss and throw its passengers about; an act that greatly amused Christie for some reason.

"Hm, this is surprisingly fun," She tightened her grip on Zoe's arm, still afraid of falling out of the car accidentally. Zoe smiled at her.

"Ah, so I was correct when I said you'd like it?" He mused.

"Are you ever wrong when it comes to these things?" She teased back.

Once the automobile stopped in front of the art gallery, Zoe helped Christie out and they threw the goggles and coats back into their seats in the car; Zoe promising the driver they'd be back and ready to go home by a certain time. The driver nodded and wished them luck on their evening alone.

"I heard there are some new exhibits here. Those are the ones I'm looking forward to seeing the most," Christie commented in excitement, keeping a hold on Zoe's arm.

"Today is all yours. Which floor shall we look at first?" He pointed at a small map set out that explained the different levels of the gallery and what sorts of art expected to find there.

"Hm..." She stared at the map. "Why don't we start with Lionheart Kingdom and work our way around from there?"

"Sounds good." He smiled at her and headed up the stairs to the second floor, entering the gallery that was set aside for art pieces from Lionheart Kingdom.

"They say some of the best artists alive currently come from this country," Christie explained, walking over to a large painting of a blonde woman in the middle of braiding her hair in the morning. "See? Look at the details on this one,"

"It's really lifelike," Zoe nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling awkward since he didn't care for art as much as Christie did.

"It's a dream of mine to visit Lionheart Kingdom and learn from some of their masters. I feel like only then would I fully be satisfied with my talent," She walked over to the next painting; this one of a finished battle with one particular knight being awarded. She smiled. "This one is very lifelike as well. Look at all of the details put into the clothes, or the backgrounds themselves. The knight isn't even the focus of the piece, but he is still as detailed as everything else,"

"That almost reminds me of someone..." Zoe stated, and Christie frowned slightly.

"....This night is supposed to be about me, remember? Let's not worry about Sir Barbalius or anything like that. I just want your focus to be on me," She walked off again, this time admiring an old set of jewelry from the ancient days of the kingdom. Zoe came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, making her blush slightly. "Dear! I don't think that's very appropriate to do in a place like this," She teasingly pulled his hands off her waist and walked further away, admiring some other pieces of art.

"Do you know any of these painters?" Zoe asked, catching up to her. Christie shook her head.

"Not personally, but I have read about a few here and there. Oh, I wish I could though," Since they had reached the end of that particular room, Christie suggested they move onto the next level; focused on Rayorca.

"I'm less familiar with their forms of art. Most of this stuff seems to be...engineering?" Christie blinked, wandering through all of the brass and steel sculptures in the room.

"Maybe they're clockwork sculptures. Ms. Lingan was experimenting with something like that, where you turn a key in a lock and the whole sculpture moves," Zoe suggested. Christie clasped her hands together.

"Is that what these are? That sounds truly fascinating! Maybe we could ask Ms. Lingan to bring over some small ones for our house. I think the children would just love that,"

"I'll ask her about it the next time I see her," Zoe promised, giving her a kiss.

The next level showcased treasures from Hondo and Mandaria, which Christie and Zoe both were equally fascinated about since both nations were mysterious to the couple.

"Look at this folding screen, the pictures on it. According to the card, every single picture was painted entirely by hand, by one person," Christie explained, motioning to it.

"But what are the pictures?" Zoe asked, unable to find any sort of connecting theme.

"I think....it's a story. A story from an actual book that someone decided to illustrate onto this screen. But I don't know what the story is..." She frowned slightly. "I wish I knew...it looks interesting,"

After that, the couple headed back down the stairs, Christie frowning over the fact there was no floor for Finsel.

"It just seems strange. The Four Families have existed for centuries, surely we all have good art to hang in here? Instead of constantly just praising foreign artists..."

"You're a really good painter. Maybe you could be the first Finsel artist to have her paintings displayed here," Zoe suggested softly, taking her hands. She blushed, beaming.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course." He then kissed her hands. "Oh, I got something else for you too. I promise, it's nothing as extreme as the car,"

"Hm?" She blinked as Zoe pulled a small box out of his pocket, holding it out to her. He then opened it, revealing a small jeweled choker made of turquoise with matching earrings.

"I thought these would look beautiful on you," He explained; Christie blushed more as she eagerly put the jewels on.

"Oh, Zoe...I love them so much! They must've cost you a lot! Oh, but...they don't really go with my current outfit, do they...?"

"I didn't buy them with your outfit in mind, I bought them with your eyes in mind. For your eyes are eternal in their colour," Zoe pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently; she started to kiss him back. He wrapped his hands around her while she kept her arms around his neck.

After a while, they pulled away; Christie swooning slightly. "Oh....I feel...hot..." She stumbled a bit, and Zoe quickly caught her in his arms, trying to keep her steady.

"Let me see," He quickly took her out of the gallery and into the cooler night air, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. "Hmmm..."

"Have I relapsed?" She asked nervously, but Zoe shook his head.

"I think you just became overheated, especially with how hot it was inside and in that dress. But you aren't flushed or anything,"

"Hmph,"

"Maybe we should get some ices before we head home. They'll lower your temperature," He suggested, and Christie nodded in agreement, holding onto his arm and leaning against him as they walked away from the art gallery.

#####  
After they got some shaved ices from a nearby stand, they sat down at a bench in the park, though Christie stared at her watermelon ice a bit suspiciously. Zoe caught the expression in her eyes and lowered his own, sensing her worry.

"I don't think it'll make you sick," He began.

"Still," She slowly lifted up her spoon and took a small bite, still feeling hot. "I don't want to get sick like that again,"

"Nobody does, sweetheart. You're not alone in that thought," Zoe teased her. "But think of it this way, maybe this time, we'll both be able to get sick together,"

Christie couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips at that thought, and she started to eat her watermelon ice. She leaned back slightly on the bench. "It's good,"

"You're thinking about the rumors again, aren't you?" Zoe asked instead, noticing how tense she still seemed to be. She lowered her spoon.

"Why do people have to doubt our love....? I am almost afraid to make reappearances in balls after my absence. Without me there, without any of us there, the rumors probably started up again and became worse..." She jabbed her spoon roughly into her ice.

"The price to pay of being a noble. Not just a noble, but one of the powerful four. We can't live normally. You have to deal with rumors of adultery and cruelty, and I have to constantly make decisions with the lives of thousands of people weighing on my shoulders, as well as Grand Duke Bavlenka's approval. And then there are our children...if we were normal, they could've lived normal lives. They wouldn't have to pretend to be things they're not. We wouldn't have to pretend," He pulled Christie closer to him, and she snuggled up to him, finishing the rest of her ice.

"I never regretted marrying you." She kissed him gently; he kissed her back. He then stood up and gently held her hand, leading her back to the car.

"I think it's nearly time for us to head back home, huh? Do you feel better now?" He asked carefully, but Christie nodded. They got dressed in the protective gear and got driven home, Zoe personally thanking the driver.

"Ah, no lights on inside. That's a good sign. They're all asleep in bed, like good little children should be," Christie smiled, suddenly gasping when Zoe scooped her up into his arms and carried her easily into the house, holding her close to him. "Z-Zoe?! What are you doing?!" She blushed in surprise.

"A lady should never have to wait for anything," He replied instead, kissing her and carrying her back into their bedroom. "And that means a lady gets first say in whatever we do,"

"Hm? Are you implying what I think you are?" Christie smiled as Zoe gently laid her down onto the bed.

"Only if you feel up for it. I do not want to push you," He commented sternly, but Christie continued to smile.

"I think I feel fine. That ice helped to cool me down,"

"Then I hope you won't mind if I warm you up again?" Zoe smirked, making sure their door was locked before getting on top of Christie and gently kissing her. She kissed back; her normally chaste and gentle kisses that she displayed in public were now replaced with something more befitting of a former knight; hungry and demanding.

"Mmmm...Zoe..." She gasped, running her hands down his body. His beard tickled her and made her giggle in a childish way. "Just keep everything quiet. We wouldn't want to wake the children up, now would we....?"

"I make no promises," Zoe all but growled as he ran his fingers through Christie's hair, pulling it back so he could see her earrings better. She gently undid the buttons of his suit and pulled the jacket and shirt off, continuing to run her hand down his toned, muscular body. It was a body that had seen many years of age as well as many battles, and that was exactly what Christie liked the best about it; muscles and scars and hair and all.

She started to kiss him back as he pulled up her skirts; the flexible wiring in the hoopskirt made the act easy as he revealed her milky thighs. She had ceased in touching him and instead kept her arms around his neck, so he took up that task as he gently ran a hand up and down her thighs, gently caressing her. She let out a playful moan; those were the kinds he liked best.

"Doing this with you always makes me feel young. Reminds me of my playboy days," He couldn't help but to comment, yanking off the top part of her dress, making the remainder fall with it and revealing her in her slip and bloomers.Her necklace and earrings still remained on.

"Hm," Christie ran her hands down his body again, gently massaging his crotch. He had already grown a bit hard, but there was always room for more progress. He chuckled at her eagerness.

"Are you sure? I don't have my protection with me, and with how we're both feeling tonight, we might end up with another child..." He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it gently. She giggled; she felt herself finally starting to get wet as well.

"I don't mind. Let's have another child. I'd love another girl, one I can dress in beautiful dresses..." She unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his length, stroking it gently.

He bit back a moan as he pulled her hands away and instead laid her down on the bed, pulling the remainder of her skirts away and spreading open her legs. "I think I'd like another boy. Hopefully a stronger one this time," He started kissing her again as he gently ran his fingers along the opening; she trembled lightly fro his touch inbetween their kisses.

"M-Mmmm..." She sighed, wrapping her arms around him. He was amazed by how aroused he had gotten just from listening to her moans, but didn't think too long on it as he positioned himself, trying to line himself up.

"Are you ready?" He asked; she nodded and he slid inside her gently, his whole length fitting inside of her.

"Oh, Zoe," She breathed, tightening her grip on him. He'd probably have some fingerprints stamped onto him tomorrow morning...well, two could play at that game.

Still thrusting into her, he gently nipped at her neck, making her gasp in surprise as he continued to nip, leaving trails of little butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"Z-Zoe!" She gasped in surprise, gripping onto him harder.

"You know why I did that. If it weren't improper, I would take you to all of those balls with gossipy nobles who doubted our affections. I'd let them see those marks I left on your neck. What more proof could they possibly want?" He suddenly thrust into her harder, the simple idea of it turning him on even more. She gave him a weak smile, loosening her grip on him slightly. She wasn't sure about him, but her own climax was coming, and she said as such. Zoe nodded. "Would you like a pearl necklace to go with that turquoise one?" He teased her, but she only had the energy to let out a small gasp when she finally reached her climax, finally releasing Zoe from her strong grip.

Feeling her relax under him was all he needed, and with a sigh of his own, he released his fill into Christie, filling her up as he gently pulled himself out. She smiled weakly at him; he smiled back.

"We haven't done that in quite some time..." She commented, pulling the blankets around her figure to make herself look decent.

"I've been busy with work....probably why it felt as good as it did," He smirked at her, laying down next to her and pulling her close. "Good night,"

"Good night to you too," She softly gave him a kiss before the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

######

A few days later, the whole family was invited to a ball held by the City Assembly; a fairly formal event that Zoe thought would be perfect for their re-introduction into the social circle after being cooped up for several weeks. Upon arrival, Vicky, Hugh, and Balfey all split up and ran off to do their own things, while Zoe and Christie remained close to each other; Christie still wearing the jewelry Zoe had bought for her on their date night. It looked nice with her light blue silk dress, her usual robe draped around her form.

"Look, the Duchess is wearing new jewels today," One of the noblewomen whispered to another, nudging her and pointing at Christie. The other woman smirked.

"Huh, isn't that the same design he gave to that Magda girl? How ironic. He's giving the same jewels to his wife that he gives to his mistress. Doesn't that explain so much?" She laughed from behind her hand.

"The official story is that the Duchess was ill with typhoid a few weeks ago and that is why she was absent from the social scene, but I bet she got herself knocked up!"

"Hm? Really? You think it's the Duke's?

"No way, she probably got jealous of his infidelity and got it on with a servant!"

"Hmph! Well, they already have one bastard child, what is one more?"

"Ah, and what if Lady Vicky isn't the niece but a bastard too?"

Christie frowned, trying to hide herself in her robe with every new sentence she heard. It was too much...

"Oh, I think it's time to dance. Care to indulge me?" Zoe asked Christie politely, holding out his hand.

"Uh, Duke....I thought you were going to dance with me...?" Magda asked shyly, pointing to herself. Zoe chuckled.

"And I will, I promise. After all, I can't keep a pretty lady like yourself waiting. But, I'm a man of tradition and tradition dictates that I have my first dance with my wife," He smiled at Christie, holding her hands. "Shall we?"

She smiled back, eagerly taking his hand. "We shall,"

As they walked past the two giggling noblewomen, Zoe flashed them a grin that made one of the women blush.

"After Lady Ellenstein, could I dance with you, Duke?" She asked sweetly, fanning herself.

"I would prefer to dance with a respectable lady, who does not go around spreading idle gossip to others she has no proof of just to make herself look better," Zoe continued to smile. "You should watch out. In the Lionheart Kingdom, they have a legend that if you continuously tell lies, your tongue will fall out,"

"Ack!" The noblewoman angrily glared at Zoe, who simply ignored her and pulled Christie onto the dancefloor, gently wrapping his arms around her. The two of them danced together gently, smiling at each other all of the while.


End file.
